


An Offering

by pokeasleepingsmaug



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/pseuds/pokeasleepingsmaug
Summary: The reader comforts Ubbe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the title is lame, I suck at titles!

You knew he would be here, at the edge of the cold sea as the night wrapped the world in her velvet embrace. Without a word, you sat next to him and he leaned his head against your shoulder with a bone-deep sigh. “Y/n, what am I doing wrong?” You wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. Ubbe the good, Ubbe the protector, Ubbe the shockingly gentle, with his quiet strength and protective nature. 

“Oh, Ubbe, no. The only thing I can see you doing wrong is letting the sea wash your feet. They'll freeze.” He shrugged against you, but didn't remove his feet from the icy waves. “What troubles you?” He just shook his head. He was always unwilling to trouble others, choosing instead to bear his burdens alone—an impulse that came from years of acting as a father to his brothers after Ragnar left. You pulled back to see his face more clearly in the deepening twilight. “Ubbe. We have known each other since childhood. We have always been bound. You know my loyalty to you knows no limits.”

“And mine to you,” Ubbe promised swiftly. “And I do not wish to trouble you with my problems.”

“Is it Margarethe?” He visibly flinched at the name of his young wife, and you knew you had hit the mark. “Ubbe, please. As long as I live, you never have to face anything alone.”

He sighed again, and nodded slowly. “She clings to Hvitserk. If I was enough of a man to please her, this wouldn't be happening.” His light blue eyes finally met yours, uncertainty in their depths. “She makes me doubt myself. My prowess as a man, my power in battle.” He dropped his voice to a whisper, as if afraid to be overheard. “She is a poison in my blood, and I have bound myself to her in marriage.”

You grabbed him by the knees and swung his soaked feet out of the cold water. They were dripping and icy to the touch, and you began rubbing them. He groaned as the heat returned to them in pins and needles. You felt a flush creep up into your cheeks,and you were glad he couldn't see it in the darkness. You had loved Ubbe as long as you could remember, grown up wrestling in the mud together, learning to swing shields together, confiding in each other all the while. Your feelings for him had only deepened, and seeing him so vulnerable hurt you to the core. “Ubbe,” you breathed, “what would it take to regain your confidence? I cannot let you hurt this way.”

He laughed bitterly, shaking his head, “a willing woman that I don't have to always share.” He met your eyes, and he must have seen the plea shining there, because he leaned in and kissed you, tangling his hand in your hair. After a few breathless moments, he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours, anchoring you in place with his hand still in your hair. “Gods, Y/n, I have wanted to taste you for so long. I have loved you as long as I've been breathing, I swear it.”

“And I you, Ubbe. Take me to your bed, please. Even if just this once. If you can share your wife, surely she can share her husband.” He pulled you to your feet, only remembering to grab his discarded boots when you bent for them. The two of you picked up speed, breaking into a jog, and you worried for his bare feet. He didn't seem to mind them as he crashed into the door of his small house, kissing you, fierce with need, as he pushed you against the wall. 

Your hands roamed the broad expanse of his chest, longing to feel his bare skin beneath you, and you pushed him back only long enough to slip his shirt over his head. He growled, untying your dress, and stepped back to let it fall to the floor. His hands left you only long enough to untie the laces at the front of his trousers, freeing his straining cock from its confines. 

His manhood pressed hot and hard against your belly, firing your desire even more, and Ubbe cupped his large, calloused hands under your cheeks, squeezing them as he lifted you off your feet. Your legs wrapped around his hips of their own volition, pulling him even tighter to you, and you let one hand slip down to guide his cock into your dripping entrance. Both your breaths caught, the angle not allowing him to fill you slowly, and he buried himself in you with a moan. “Oh, Y/n, you are beautiful and strong, and to feel you wrapped around me is a gift from all the gods.”

Both of your hips began moving in a rhythm as old as the instinct of survival. You'd been longing for his touch for so long, and you knew it wouldn't take long before he sent you over the edge of ecstasy. His prick seemed to hit your sweet spot naturally, with every thrust, and you couldn't help the moans and gasps that escaped your kiss-swollen lips. Ubbe swallowed them all, growing drunk on the noises he drew from you, and they pushed him on harder and faster. 

He pushed you over the edge and your nails in his shoulder dragged him with you. He buried his face in your neck, shuddering with the force of his orgasm, before kissing you softly. “Gods, woman, the things you can do to me without even trying.” He held you wrapped in his arms still, and your legs slid from his hips, your knees shaking as your feet hit the ground. He chuckled warmly and helped you over to the large bed, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against him. His warm, soft cock pressed against the small of your back, damp with your own juices, and you twisted to kiss him. 

You lay like that for some time, hands and lips and tongues slowly exploring each other. Only the door opening snapped you out of your bubble, as Hvitserk and Margrethe entered. They stopped short, looking first at you and Ubbe, and then at each other. Hvitserk raised his eyebrows at his brother, and Ubbe turned to you, a question in those blue eyes you loved so much. You nodded, smiling, and Ubbe held his hand out in a welcoming beckon to his brother and wife. They undressed quickly, laughing, and slipped into bed with you and Ubbe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Hvitserk and Margarethe join you and Ubbe.

Margarethe immediately pressed herself against you, her nipples hardening into sharp pebbles against your back, and wrapped her arms around you to heft your breasts in her small, soft hands. You turned in her embrace to meet her lips in a tentative kiss, and gasped in shock as she bit your bottom lip. Her tongue probed at your parted lips, seeking entrance, and ran along the ridge of your teeth. Her hands skimmed over you as sweetly as a breath of spring.

Where she soothed and cooled with her soft touches, Ubbe burned you with the ferocity of his need. He pressed himself against your back, craning his head around you to kiss Margarethe's neck briefly before returning his attentions to you. His strong, blunt fingers dug into your hips hard enough to bruise, but Margarethe distracted you from the slight discomfort. You did the same for her, as behind her Hvitserk ran his teeth along the back of her neck, nipping and licking. 

You and Margarethe pressed closer together, clinging to one another. You poured your need into your mouth and she drank it like the sweetest of meads, reveling in it. You wrapped your arms tighter around her, reaching out to caress Hvitserk's muscular chest, and he pressed even closer. You disentangled yourself from Maragrethe's embrace, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. You threw one leg over her hips, leaning over to kiss Hvitserk, and his mouth crashed eagerly with yours. Behind you, you could feel Ubbe press his chest to Margarethe, filling the space you had vacated.

Hvitserk's hand tangled in your hair, anchoring your face to his, as Ubbe slipped a finger into Margarethe's wet folds. Her hips bucked, rocking you, but Hvitserk's hand kept your mouth melded to his. He reached to grab your ass, squeezing it lightly before smacking it hard enough to make you shout in surprised ecstasy. You could feel his grin beneath your lips as he finally released you. Ubbe was quick to wrap his arm around your hips and pull you back to him. 

He removed his finger from his wife, and she looked at you with big, pleading eyes, mewling at the sudden loss of pleasure. You answered her wordless plea by inserting two fingers into her, and she ground her swollen knob against the heel of your hand. You began to move your fingers within her, bewitched by the slick warmth of her sex. You had never felt a woman before, never tasted one, and in sudden curiosity your lips traveled lower and lower over her body. 

Your breath disturbed the soft nest of curls at her core, and then your tongue was where your fingers had just been, licking and sucking. You felt clumsy, unsure of yourself, but her hips arching towards your mouth reassured you. You knew what felt good down here, though, and so you pulled her clit into your mouth and started sucking gently, flicking it with your tongue. She moaned loudly, the sound enough to send a rush of slickness to your own sex.

Suddenly Ubbe's fingers reached into you, curling to hit that spot he knew you loved, and you moaned around Margarethe's sex and arched back into Ubbe, wanting more and more of him. Your moan sent her over the edge, the vibrations of your voice too much for her, and she cried out as you lapped up her juices in small, quick licks. 

A second hand found its way down to your core—Hvitserk, rubbing his thumb in tight circles around your swollen clit. The combined ministrations of the brothers pushed you over the edge, muscles trembling in helpless, overwhelming pleasure. Margarethe, more used to the attentions of two men, guided you through it, murmuring soft encouragements against your lips between slow kisses. She rubbed your back slowly as you caught your breath, leaning into her comforting touch. 

Your heart was still pounding when Ubbe grabbed you with a growl, and Margarethe relinquished her hold on you with a playful smack to your backside. You returned the favor by biting the top of her breast gently before Ubbe pulled you hard against him. His cock, already weeping from watching you and Margarethe together, easily parted your slickness. The girth of him was overwhelming, your inner self still clenching rhythmically in aftershocks, and you knew he would get you again in just a few thrusts. The fullness in you released itself suddenly in an aching, throbbing release unlike anything you had ever experienced. Your scream couldn't even be muffled by Ubbe's frantic mouth. He followed you after a few more sloppy thrusts, biting hard on your shoulder.

Margarethe suddenly flopped to her back beside you, gasping and shuddering, reaching for the comfort of your gentle embrace. You gave in to her, brushing her sweaty hair back from where it stuck to her cheek, and kissed her deeply. The two of you broke apart, and Hvitserk reared up over Margarethe to press a sweet kiss to your forehead. You returned at last to the familiar warmth of Ubbe's arms, and his lips on yours in a slow, warm kiss was the last thing your exhausted body registered before drifting into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though at the beginning of the story Ubbe is upset about his marriage, I love the great depiction of a happy, consenting polyamory relationship!


End file.
